The unknown wolf
by RavenMoore
Summary: this is the story of Raven Sarah Compton, Bill Comptons daughter, his adoptive daughter. can a vampire really take care of a werewolf hybrid, she can read minds like out dear friend Sookie Stackhouse, but unlike Sookie she knows how to control it better.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone its me! XD i wanted to do this story for awhile now so please stay with me on this, i have changed a few things to the true blood universe but its still all the same thing really, just with my added character Raven. so please tell me what you think of this story and i'll keep posting up chapters for this.**

**i do not own everything just Raven and her back story**

* * *

The unknown wolf

ch.1

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** I heard my alarm say to me as I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the time **3:00 AM. ** I hit the snooze button and just looked up at my fan that is in my room, spinning so slowly so very very slowly. I heard the front door open and close, I put my hands on my face and looked outside, it was still dark, which I guess is a good thing for me but its a bad thing for "Normal" people. I mean how many people have to live like this, NOT A LOT!

I pushed my blanket off my body and slowly got up my Black, purple and red hair all in a mess. I turned on my light and looked at myself in the mirror. I was right my hair was all over the place I grabbed a brush and started to fix it up a bit and to get all of the knots out of it. I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I slowly got undressed and jumped into the shower.

For the past 2 months or so its been like this for my father and I. I get up, get ready for work, go downstairs see how his night was then wait for him to go under for the day, while I go to work and make some money. I guess this is the longest we have ever stayed in a town before, the most was a month then we packed up and left the whole town. The town we are in now, he says its where he is from and where he found me when I was just a baby.

My mother was killed by her husband because he found out that I wasn't his kid. My mother ended up in the woods and the man I call father now he saw my mother she asked him to take care of me to make sure I have a good life. That was her dieing wish, Father did give me a good life, I got to travel around with him and go to different schools it ended up to the point where he home schooled me for the rest of my education.

When I was done with my shower I dried myself with my towel and wrapped it around my body, I went back into my bedroom and grabbed my uniform which is a pair of short very short black shorts, a white shirt with on the right side has "MERLOTTE'S" on it. I put on my black socks and slipped on my punkish combat boots.

I put my hair up into a high pony tail, my hair is all the way down to the middle of my back so I have to wear it up all the time. I smiled at myself grabbed my small backpack and put in a change of clothes in it along with my wallet and my cell phone. I went downstairs and saw my father sitting on the couch and watching TV. I smiled, I guess side by side we are different but he took me in and I'm grateful for it. While my hair color is naturally black, his is a dark brown close to black, he has blue greyish eyes my eyes are a bright green.

He still had his back to me and I slowly went up to him as I was about to jump onto him, he used his fast speed to get up and watch me fall onto the couch. He started to laugh as my butt was in the air and I just looked at him.

"You do this every morning Raven, to tell you the truth its getting kind of old."

I pushed myself up and looked at him. "Yeah well I hate that you know its me, can't you pretend not to have vampire powers for a day?"

He started to laugh and hugged me. I'm about the same height as him when I'm in these boots but I'm about 3in shorter than him.

"You know I can't do that it would be like asking you to pretend that you don't have a wolfs senses at all." I started to laugh. "Yeah I guess you are right." I looked up at him and he smiled. "Did you pick up a new pack of Tru blood for me?"

I nodded at him. " picked it up after I got out from work."

we went into the kitchen and I smiled as I saw the huge steak that was in there.

"Is it fresh?" I asked him.

"Yes just the way you like it."

I smiled and looked at him.

"Would you be able to eat half of it even if I don't cook it?" He thought about it for awhile then nodded.

"Yeah just make sure to soak it in more blood 1st."

I looked around and saw the small cows blood pack. I closed the door and smiled.

"Sweet."

I grabbed the milk from the fridge and the cereal from one of the cabinets. I put them both down on the table and grabbed a bowl and a spoon and sat down.

"Did you finally talk to her?" I asked him as I poured the cereal and the milk into the bowl.

"Yes I did." I smiled up abit.

"Annnnnnd what did she say?"

"That she might need more information."

I looked down and started to eat my cereal.

"Don't worry Raven we will learn more soon I promise." that cheered me up a bit but when I looked at the time I saw that I was going to be a little late for work.

I ate what ever what was left and drank all of the milk I put my dishes into the sink and gave Father a kiss.

"I have to go to work I'll see you when I get back love you dad."

"Love you too Raven be good." I grabbed my backpack and keys.

"I will bye dad!"

Its been about 2 years since vampires came out of the closet, other things like werewolves and shifters won't really come out, we like our space I guess. Any way I walk to work and trust me I hate it I really do but in the morning I have to help my boss out with stuff. The only upside is that I get to sleep in his trailer before I really have to start work.

The sun was finally coming up and I could see Merlotte's right there and my boss coming out to open up.

"Hey Sam!" I yelled out to him.

He turned around and smiled at me. He was wearing his normal paled shirt and jeans. I ran up to him as he opened the door and let us both in.

"Well Morning Raven, I'm glad that you came because we really need to stock up on somethings, you know what to do."

I went to his office got the clip board and pen and went into the storage to make sure everything was all set and counted for. I put my bag in Sams office and grabbed my cell phone and put it in my pocket . I noticed that we would need more meat and some vegies so I made a small list and gave it to Sam.

"Here is what we need."

he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Raven, here are the keys you can rest and I'll wake you up for your shift."

I took the keys and ran to his trailer. I saw his couch and laid down right there. I felt my phone vibrate and I opened it, I saw it was dad calling.

"Yes i made it into work today dad."

"Good but i'm calling to tell you that I will be at your work tonight."

"Alright dad go back to sleep."

"Bye Raven."

I closed the phone and I fell right asleep fast then as quick as I went to sleep I woke up as quick.

"Raven wake up its time for you to get to work."

I nodded and fixed my hair a bit, when I was done I walked inside and said hi to everyone. This town was different from every other town that we been to really.

I really felt at home with this town and I'm glad that we are staying here because I have made some really good friends.

Sam and I went to the bar and I started to take some orders.

I smiled as I mixed some drinks and gave some beers to the people at the bar, I looked at Sam. "Whats going on?"

"Tara quit her job and is coming over here."

"Well it looks like I need to break out the big glass then right?"

"Right you are."

I went by the kitchen and heard Lafayette , Sookie, Arlene, and Dawn all talking about something.

"Well I don't want to have sex with you." Dawn said to Lafayette Arlene and Sookie agreed with her I went in between Arlene and Sookie and said. "I want to have sex with you Lafayette."

"Well the rest of these girls don't know what they are missing because I have 6 years..."

"No honey you don't know what you're missing because all you can do is slap it and watch it walk away!" Dawn said as she walked away while slapping her ass. I just shook my head and went back to the bar. Sam ended up putting me to take some peoples orders because we were getting packed with more people.

I saw a couple of drunk guys call me over I just shook my head and walked over to them.

"What can I do you for?"

'You can bend over and let me fuck your brains out you sexy girl.' I heard one say. I just smirked at bit then I could hear another one.

'I would love to tie you up and fuck your tight ass.'

"Can we have another beer?" the 1st one asked.

"Yes I can do that for you." I went past Sookie and told her in my mind.

'Give those guys some beer for me'

she nodded I could smell him a smile grew on my face and I turned around and saw him, dad he walked right in and looked up at all of us.

Sookie turned and looked at him then she started to freak out.

."I think Merlotte's has got its 1st vampire." I didn't want to say anything or think anything because I knew she would hear me. I just looked at sam.

"I think you're right."

"Can you believe it right here in Bon Temps I've been waiting for this for 2 years since vampires came out of the closet. She went to go take his order, wanted to do that but Sam stopped me.

"Let her go have her fun."

I just nodded.

Everyone there knows that Sookie can read minds, but what they don't know is that I can too but I just don't blurt it out and plus everyone thinks its her doing it so I'm in the clear. I told Dad that she can do it as well. The one thing about shifters and weres is that we can tell who is human another were of shifter and we can smell vampire. Sam knows that I'm a werewolf he was surprised that I don't run with a pack, but being raised by a vampire has its perks in life I guess. I went back behind the bar and took some more orders and I saw one of the guys who were there stand up and called her crazy. I was about to hop the bar but Sam stopped me.

"Don't worry she can handle her self."

"I know but still I hate guys like that."

"Your eyes are changing." I looked at myself sure enough my eyes turned to the shade of yellow like my wolf. I shook my head and they were back to green.

"Better?"

"Much."

I saw Sookie come up and she said a glass of red wine. I just shook my head and gave her the glass. Then she left a few minutes later the couple who were sitting behind him sat down in his booth. And they were talking I knew who they were too, they love V and they do it almost everyday. While I was taking more bar orders I could hear Tara and Sookie argue about him.

I went up to Sam and I knew my eyes were different.

"Sam I need to run, I can't take this please, my anger is getting the best of me."

"Sure Raven, I understand and its getting close to a full moon right?"

"Yes Sam."

he gave me a pat.

"I'll put your clothes in my trailer for you"

I gave him a hug.

"Thank you"

I went over the bar and ran to the back and behind his trailer I changed into my wolf then I could smell blood, vampire blood. Its in the air. I ran and I could smell them I stopped and saw them draining him of his blood. I started to growl.

" Oh look at the dog that's here, it looks like he wants something to eat." the male said. He picked up a rock and threw it at me I ran off. "That's right get!"

I stopped and saw Sookie there I shook my head but I smiled when I saw that she hit the guy with the chain. I ran over to him and growled at him. He pulled a knife out and I ran and bit him on the arm I kept a good hold on him until he pushed me off and looked at Sookie. Right when he looked at her she threw the chain and it went right around his neck I saw the girl get up and Sookie grabbed the knife and pointed it at her.

"This anit your fight you stupid cunt."

"See that just proves how low you really are."

"Do you have any idea who you are messing with?" I growled at her and looked at dad he nodded and I bit her right on her leg.

"Get off of me you stupid dog!"

I bit harder and slowly started to rip her flesh off of her skin. But she used her other leg and kicked me right on the face then she kicked my stomach and looked back at Sookie. I looked at Dad I knew I couldn't change back not in front of these people. I stood up and walked over to him I put my head down onto his stomach when she took off one of the chains he put his wrist by my mouth and I started to lick his blood, I started to feel a lot better.

"Is this your dog?"

"Yes she is my Dog."i growled at him. "Wolf, sorry she doesn't like to be called a dog."

Sookie started to pat my head I could hear a car coming I jumped out of the way and I knew it was those two again. Sookie grabbed Dad and pulled him up to a tree. "Oh bless my heart I'm so sorry that I didn't get here faster, you'll be okay in a minute right?" he didn't say anything to her. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No. they might come back and I can not fight yet." I saw a dog come up and started to bark at Dad. I went in front and started to growl I knew who it was, it was Sam. I followed him and when we got far enough we changed back into our normal forms well we are naked. But that really didn't matter.

"What are you doing protecting that vampire?"

"I'm not I was doing my run and I saw that Sookie was going to fight that couple so I helped her out."

"How much?"

"I just bit them both, Sam one of them had a knife what was I supposed to do just stand there."

he just looked at me.

"Alright alright I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I am Sam don't worry I'll watch out for her."

I changed back into my wolf and went back and saw him standing over her 'that's fast even for him.' they were talking but then she left I looked up at him and he just stared me down. I looked down and went off to Sams trailer I found the key underneath the mat and went inside before anyone could see me. I changed into my black skirt with chains on it. I put on my bra and fish net shirt and my tank top that I wear over it. I went back and went into Sams office I could hear Arlene complaining to Sam again.

"Sam why do you let her do things like this huh?"

"Because Arlene she helps me out in the morning and she has a a minor anger management so I have to let her cool off."

Sam opened the door and saw me sitting down on the chair he has in his room.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please."

he helped me up I went to the bar and saw Tara. "Sam please tell me you didn't get Tara to do the bar."  
"Sorry I did."

I went behind the bar and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Sam made you do this."  
"It's alright I guess but he better pay me for it because I won't be working for free!"  
I started to laugh Sam handed me a cup of coffee and I was so happy.

When I saw Jason, Sookies brother, come in he sat down and Tara was trying to get him to say hi to her but then Amy I think her name is came up and he was all over her like white on rice.

I went next to Tara. "Men they can only think with one thing...THEIR SMALL DICKS!" I yelled at him.

"Well if I was to come by your place then you wouldn't think it was so small." Jason said to me.

"Please Jason, I really don't want your damn Dick any where near me, the amount of girls you fucked I really don't want their STD near my clean body." I looked at Tara. "Night Tara."

"Night Raven."

I went to Sams office.

"Night Sam, I'll see you tomorrow alright."

"But tomorrow is your day off."

"I know but a girl has to eat sometime right?"

he started to laugh.

"Alright, alright I'll see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my bag and made sure everything was in it.

"Hey why don't I give you a lift?"

"Sure that would be great really."

He grabbed his keys and we went to his car. I got in. "Where to my lady wolf?"

"To the grave yard."

"Why there? I know your gothic and stuff but do you like sleep on someones grave or something?"

I started to laugh. "No I have to cut through there to get to my house.

"There is a house there?"

"Yup you can say its family owned and plus it needs to be fixed up but being what I am and making so much doesn't help with fixing it up right away."

"Well if you need any help I think I could help you out."  
"Thanks Sam but no thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because I guess its something I want to do on my own."

we got to the grave yard and I smiled.

"Thanks again I'll see you during dinner alright."

"Alright take care."

I watched him Drive off as I went through the cemetery. When I got home I opened the door and smiled as I went inside I put my keys up on the hook and saw him reading a book.

I was about to go upstairs but he stopped me.

"Raven what you did tonight was foolish."

"Yes I know that but I had to help."

"No excuse Raven." he gave me a hug.

"I just don't want to lose you Raven I really don't."

I hugged him back. "I know daddy I know." I looked up and saw blood coming out from his eye. I wiped it and smiled at him.

"Can we eat that Steak now?"  
he started to laugh. "Yes we can."


	2. Chapter 2

**here is chapter 2 for the unkown wolf XD **

**i'm going to update this story every monday and saturday i might upload in between thats if i feel like it any way on to the story.**

* * *

ch.2

The next day I decided to go to the store before I do anything else. I got enough sleep, I grabbed the keys to the car and drove to the store when I got there I saw that they had a special on Tru blood. I smiled and grabbed maybe about 5 packs of it and continued, I grabbed just stuff I need like shampoo and body lotion. When I got to the front I put everything for the cashier to scan for me. But when it got to the Tru blood things changed. "I'm sorry I can't sell this to you."

"And why not?"  
"Because this is for Vampires and not for humans."

I looked at the lady and my eyes changed to yellow. "Now listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once either you scan that Tru blood or I'm going to make you wish that you never made me angry." she looked scared like she was going to pee her pants. My eyes changed back and she started to scan again I smiled and gave her the total and left. I drove home, when I got back I put everything away and just started to watch tv for the rest of the day, when night hit I went to wake dad up. I went into the closet and pulled the rug and opened the door. I saw him laying there he looked like the dead and smelled of it as well but that didn't bother me.

"Dad its night fall." he started to open his eyes and I smiled. "Well its always nice to wake up to your face Raven."  
I helped him up and out of the hole.

"Are you going to come to my work again?"  
"Yes I might."  
"Well I bought 5 more packs to Tru blood and I'm taking one to work alright."

"Where did you get so much of it?"

"They had a sale somewhere so I bought some."

he smiled.

"Thats great really."

he opened up the fridge and he pulled out a steak I put in there. "why did you get this?"  
"It's my dinner I'm having someone at work cook it for me." I grabbed it and left. "By daddy." I went out the door with my backpack and keys in hand I ran straight to Merlotte's when I got there I smiled because there wasn't as many people there. I went inside and went straight to the kitchen. "Lafayette my love!" I yelled into the kitchen and saw him come to the window. "what can I do you for tonight sugar?"

I pulled out the steak that I was carrying and gave it to him. "Can you cook this up for me please, this is the biggest one I could find in this whole town and I know Sam doesn't buy the bigger ones."  
"Anything for you. How would you like that big meat cooked?"  
"Rare please like super Rare." he opened it up and put it on a plate. "There you go." I started to laugh. "Just do 2 minutes on each side and give me a loaded back potato with extra bacon."  
"Someone is doing the meateater thing tonight."  
"You are right!"  
"I'll have Sam give it to you."  
"Thanks my love."  
I grabbed some sliver wear and sat down I saw Sam walk over to me.

"Hey Raven what can I get you tonight?"  
"I gave Lafayette my order but can you bring me some Mountain dew for me please."

"Alright one glass of Mountain dew for you."

I pulled out the pack of Tru blood I bought and as Sam came by with my drink I handed him the 4 pack.

"What is this for?"  
"Our Vampire friend, I know that you don't have any so I bought you a pack."  
"Thank you Raven."

I smiled as I heard Lafayette call out Sams name.

"Is that your order?"  
"yes it is."  
He took the pack and I saw him carrying my dinner to my table.

"I don't think you are going to eat all of this."  
"Oh yes I will."  
I grabbed a knife and a fork and cut it and yup it was bloody.

Sam just shook his head.

"What I love my meat like this."  
"Sometimes I just forget what you are."

I started to laugh and when I was done with all of it I smiled and gave my plate back to Lafayette and thanked him.

"No problem baby girl." then his face changed.

"Oh no."  
"What?" he pointed and I saw Dad was standing there.

"he's back."

I saw her holding his hand and I was about to gag. I know he can date but thats my father right there. Turned around and looked away I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I could hear him following me when I got far enough he grabbed me and pulled me to the side.

"Raven."

"I don't want to hear it!"  
"Raven just listen."  
"No I don't want to, you're a grown man and you can date who ever you want to but I will not be apart of what you have plan."  
"Raven..." I just looked at him with tears in my eyes.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I just don't want to be left out of the picture."  
"I know you don't, and you won't be alright, these people they need some time to understand that I'm here and that you are my daughter."  
I smiled.

"Yeah I guess." he kissed my forehead.

"Good now get on my back I'll take you home."  
he bent down a bit and I jumped onto his back and held on tight while he held onto my legs, he took off really quick I was having the time of my life really but it was over very quickly.

He put me down and I smiled.

"Night dad."

"Night Raven." I went upstairs and watched him take off again.

* * *

**review this story!**


End file.
